Conferencing technology enables three or more callers to participate in a single telephone call. This technology has become firmly entrenched as an invaluable tool in both business and personal settings. However, in some circumstances, the effectiveness of a conference can be impacted by one or more “unruly” participants. For example, when two groups of participants attempt to carry on separate conversations, the resulting conference can be unintelligible.